The present invention concerns devices for use in dispensing fluid into a reservoir, such as in charging air conditioning systems with a refrigerant.
In charging auto air conditioning systems during production, a fitting is typically manually secured to a system charging port to enable the introduction therein of refrigerant received under pressure from a source connected to the fitting.
The air conditioning system is also typically evacuated prior to charging by being connected to a vacuum source for an interval just before charging. In such high volume auto production situations, a valving console is often employed which successively connects the fitting to vacuum and refrigerant sources, after the fitting has been manually secured to the charging port.
In such situations, the need for making the connection manually is burdensome and slows the operation. The use of a separate valving console results in the escape of refrigerant in the line connecting the console to the fitting, wasting this material and creating an environmental problem. The preciseness of the fill volume is also compromised by the loss of refrigerant in the connecting line.